


【康复】第六章 治疗仪式

by tsiengele



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Frottage, 卢赫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiengele/pseuds/tsiengele
Summary: 周末连发两章！大家愉快上车><
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger, 卢修斯马尔福/赫敏格兰杰
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	【康复】第六章 治疗仪式

**Author's Note:**

> 周末连发两章！大家愉快上车><

那个晚上赫敏在床上翻来覆去，怎么也睡不着。突然她的床变得奇怪的又大又冷，她脑海里不情愿地想到罗恩。她想着他是不是在卢娜家过夜，或者也许他们有了自己的公寓。

“傻瓜！”她瞪着天花板低声咆哮。她烦躁的思绪被门廊尽头那熟悉的抽泣和呻吟声打断。

让他哭吧！

她对卢修斯的愤怒持续爆发了一会儿，她试图控制住怒火，但啜泣还在继续，时间越长，她越绝望。

噢该死！

她坐起身，迅速走向他的房间，发现他像第一晚那样蜷缩在床上，抱住自己。

她摇摇头，想要向他叫喊不要再这样了，但实际上她只是杵在那儿，望着他。他的哭声刺耳，慢慢地侵蚀着她生他气的决心。

他不值得你的同情。

“我很抱歉…非常抱歉，”他结结巴巴地耳语着，仿佛感觉到她在他身旁。她走向他的床边，望着他抱住自己，泪水浸湿枕头的可怜模样。

“转过身来，”她简短地说。

卢修斯一动不动，过了一会儿才转身来，用泪眼朦胧的眼睛看着她。“对不起，”他不断地说。

赫敏点点头，脱下袍子，爬到床上，抱住他。

卢修斯又抽泣了几声，然后试探性地把手臂绕在她身侧，好像她是个他期待已久的安全毯一样，只有抱着她才能睡着。他深深叹了口气，赫敏突然再次感到一阵满足，她的触摸对他竟有如此大的影响。这种满足几乎立即被内疚和烦恼所取代，因为他的反应对她同样有如此的影响。

一切都失控了。

是的。自从她决定把他带回家那一刻起一切就已经失控了。卢修斯更紧地把她贴向自己的胸膛，她发现自己满足地发出一声叹息。她僵住了。

“你知道，没事的。”他温柔地说。

“不，不会没事的。”她打断他。

“我知道你很孤独。”他温柔地开口。

她撅起嘴表示抗议。“你完全不了解我！”

他扑哧一声笑了，赫敏感到怒火中烧，她开始直起身子。

卢修斯的表情变得忧郁和绝望起来。“不要离开！当你有了一个可以一起孤独的人，你就不那么孤独了，不是吗?”

赫敏没有回答，只是重新趴在他的胸口上。他们静静地躺了几分钟，直到她没有怎么思考就把手滑到他的胸口，温柔地抚摸着。当她开始用手画圆圈时，她尽量不去思考。他的手盖住她的，紧紧地握了一下，然后把它举到唇边，温柔地吻了一下她的手心。

“我爱你的手，”他说。

他握着它说话的语气几乎是浪漫的。卢修斯在她的手掌上同一地方再次落下一吻，她又吞咽了一下。

她的眼皮开始颤动，无意识地靠着他动作，她的胸部摩擦着他的胸膛。她可以感到乳.头兴奋地变硬。当他再次吻她的时候，她得咬住嘴唇才阻止自己发出声音。

他的吻变得越来越有力，最后一个吻徘徊在手指间，不肯离开，他的嘴唇紧紧贴着她的手，轻抚着她的神经。她又一次挪动身子，靠在他身上动作，这一次她的大腿内侧碰到了一个她没有料到的东西，出奇地又硬又长。她喘息出声。

“对不起，”他抱歉地说。“请不要离开。我…我无法控制自己。我会试着让它消失。”

他轻轻地握着她的手，仿佛知道她会抽开似的。

“不，不要。”她耳语到。她的手滑过他的胸膛和肚子，摸向他那无比坚硬的部位。

她听到耳边传来一声低沉的呻吟，抬头一看，卢修斯的眼睛紧闭着，仿佛在集中注意。他的手迅速向下移动，再次覆住她的手，引导她的手朝向目的地。

她屏住呼吸，最后的一丝怀疑消散，她任由他把她的手引向他的弹性睡裤下面，他下面什么也没穿，她很快就能感觉到柔软的卷曲发丝，和紧绷而温暖的柔软皮肤。梅林，他已经坚硬无比。

“噢…噢，不要停下！请不要停下来…”卢修斯呻吟着，扭动着臀部，迅速地调整自己的位置放在她的手里，然后抓住她的手，仿佛她的手是专门为他现在的意图而设计的某种机械装置。  
他紧紧捏着她的手，来回抽送着。赫敏目光向下想要看他坚硬的部位，但不愿脱下他的睡裤。于是，她只是看着他们俩的手在羽绒被上随着每一个动作而上下起伏。她刚刚开始习惯他的节奏，他突然疯狂地加速动作，然后叫喊出声，射到她的手上。

她停下来，不知道该怎么办，他的手依然覆着她的。她抬头，发现他的脸几乎完全转到另一边，似乎想把脸埋起来。他的呼吸短促，她能感觉到他的心狂跳不止。

“我一般比这持久，”他生硬地说，好像在责备自己一样。

“没事。”她安慰道。

“别告诉我没事！”他气冲冲地打断。

“卢修斯，”她轻声说。“对你来说已经很长时间了。没关系，这很正常。”

“是的，当然，就是这样。已经很长时间了……好久，好久了。”他喃喃地说，仍然转过脸去。

她叹了口气，同情地看着他，他的手依然覆着她的。他慢慢地松开了他的手，当他松开的时候，她直起身来。

“好吧。”他无可奈何又痛苦地说，最后转过头来，用受伤的眼睛看着她。

“卢修斯，我不走……我去拿我的魔杖，就在那儿。”她指着桌子说。“你想让我把这里打扫干净，不是吗?”

他的眼神变得柔和起来，他勉强笑了笑，然后点了点头。“是的。”

她小心翼翼地从他身上爬了过去，走到她放魔杖的那张桌子前。她对他们俩施了一个清洁咒，然后爬回床上和他睡在一起。

“你愿意呆一整夜吗？”他迟疑地问。

“是的，卢修斯，一整夜。”她说着，滑下身去，把头靠在他的胸口。

“谢谢。”他说，她能听到他声音里的微笑，她感到一阵满足，比以往更满足。

赫敏醒来时，卢修斯正盯着天花板，他的眼睛呈现出一种她非常讨厌的熟悉的茫然。

“卢修斯……”

他没有回应。

她咬牙切齿，几乎想甩掉他，但还是忍住了。“卢修斯，求求你……回到我身边来，”她安慰道。她摸了摸他的额头，他眨了眨眼睛，认出了她，眼睛又有神了起来。

赫敏又看了他一会儿。“它对你做了什么？”她小心地问。

卢修斯的嘴唇变薄了。“什么也没有……它什么也没做。”

“那你为什么要这样盯着看？就好像你消失了一样。有时候，看起来就像——”

“我被吻过了?”

她慢慢地点了点头。

卢修斯毫无幽默感地笑了笑。“要是我那么幸运就好了。”

“别这样说！被吻比死亡更可怕！你不必承受那些。没有人应承受那些。” 她告诫道。

卢修斯笑了。“这句话居然是在我眼前，在我家的客厅里受折磨的泥巴种说的。”

“该死的，卢修斯！”她气得想扭断他的脖子。

“太晚了，我的小泥巴种。我已经该死了。”他冷笑着说。

她摇了摇头。“我不明白你的意思，前一刻你还在——”

“虚弱。昨天晚上我请求你留下来陪我时，我很虚弱。我现在没事了，你可以离开了。”

她生气地捶打着他的胸膛，当他不回嘴，只是躺在那里让她继续时，她变得越来越沮丧。

“你怎么了？！我只是想帮你！”

然后他用冰冷的眼睛打量着她，用算计的目光研究着她，这使她坐了起来，从他身边抽开。

“为什么？你为什么要帮我？”

“什么？”她问道。

“你没听错。从我目前所了解到的情况来看，你似乎并没有改变你的做好事的方式。你做志愿者可能是出于对社会公正和更大利益的承诺。只是，我不是精灵，对吗？我……我不是那种你应该带回家的人。”

赫敏发现自己在摆弄羽绒被，躲避他的目光，望向自己的手。“我只是觉得你在这儿能更快康复。”

“你为什么在乎我康复得如何呢?””他揶揄道。“你真以为我会为你做同样的事吗?”

她知道答案。不需要犹豫。“不会。”

“那为什么?”

“因为我在乎。总有人得在乎。”

他再次笑出声，声音冷酷而空洞。“你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得你很孤独。对，没错。我认为你是个孤独而悲伤的麻瓜巫师，试图通过帮助一个老食死徒来证明你的价值。告诉我，这对你有效果吗？”

“呃！”她咆哮道，愤怒地站起身来，突然他抓住她的腰侧，把她拉向床上。

“不！放开我！让我——”

赫敏还没说完，他的嘴唇就压上她的，他的舌头溜进她的嘴里。

她听到自己的呻吟声，同时意识到他们在做什么，这一切是如此的错误和情色。她抗议地推搡着他的胸膛，但是却是徒劳的，她最终屈服于这个吻，直到他们停下来。他们俩都呼吸粗重，热切地凝视着对方。

“我恨你，”她喘气说着，尽管对这句话的真实性并不太确定。此时此刻，她更恨自己，恨自己如此享受他的嘴唇，即使那副嘴唇几分钟前才用那个词称呼她。

“很好，”卢修斯说着，脸上有小小的笑容。

赫敏皱起眉头，困惑地回望他。“你更希望我恨你，也不愿——”

“不愿你的同情。我不需要你的同情。你可以尽情憎恨我，但请不要把我看作一个可悲的病人。我不可悲！我是——”

“卢修斯马尔福。”她帮他补充。

他漫不经心地嗤之以鼻，微微扬起了鼻子。“是的。现在我饿了，”他暗示性地提醒道。

她嘴角一抹得意的笑。“那么，马尔福先生，我建议你给自己做份早餐。”

“好吧，我会的。”他挑衅地回答。

“很好。”她厚颜无耻地笑了。

“很好。”他重复到。

他们的目光锁定对方，在一种全新的沉默里，他们意识到他们的关系又进了一步。

赫敏暗自窃笑着，然后坐起身，爬下床。

“你要跟我一起吗？”他问到。

她转过身，微微地有些惊异。“你要给我做早餐吗，马尔福先生？”

卢修斯疲惫地叹了口气。“我对烹饪一窍不通，但我会看看能为我们准备些什么。我不是一个吃白食的人，也不是一个残疾人。”

赫敏笑着，“我从来没有这样想过你。嗯，我想要一些早餐，请答应我一件事……”

“什么？”他怀疑地问。

“答应我，你会远离刀具。”她带着戏谑的微笑说。

卢修斯翻了翻眼睛，气呼呼地挥了挥手，半开玩笑地示意她离开。

她不禁笑了。卢修斯·马尔福哪怕只是半认真地做了个手势，也意味着已经取得了一些进展。

赫敏自从把卢修斯带回家后，就再也没有回去实习过。不过，她一直与指导治疗师保持联系，按时完成阅读作业和论文，完成后通过猫头鹰发送给治疗师。

囚犯康复计划中心给她写了一封长信，表达了对她健康状况的担忧。虽然他们尊重她作为战争女英雄的地位，但他们也会密切关注她的状况，以确保她一切安好，确保卢修斯重返魔法世界的过程对每个人来说都是安全顺利的。

安全顺利。嗯，两样中就有一个倒还不错。

不过最近一切进展得比不错还要好一些。在过去的几个星期里，赫敏和卢修斯养成了某种仪式。他们会在对方的怀里醒来，聊几分钟不太重要的事情，然后卢修斯会说一些尖刻无礼的话，结果被赫敏骂一顿，然后离开。然后，他会去为他们俩做早餐。赫敏会下楼来，看卢修斯像做实验一样摆弄厨房里的东西，然后把他最新的作品拿给她看。她总是彬彬有礼地接受他做的任何东西，但会就如何改进或向他展示如何做得更好提出一些小建议。卢修斯总是拒绝，好像被冒犯了似的，但她能感觉到，每当她晚上做饭的时候，他都会仔细观察她的一举一动。

白天，赫敏会留下有关魔法焊接证书课程和申请有限魔法执照的信息。他从不会在她在家时读这些小册子，但她总是注意到，这些小册子从来就不在它们原有的地方。

她做好晚饭后，他们总是坐在一起讨论一些人和地方，卢修斯试图把他被关起来的那些年里发生的事情拼凑起来。但是他从来没有问过他的家人或她的朋友。只有那些不太重要的人。卢修斯似乎很喜欢听她讲述那些人生活中的种种变化，就好像赫敏在讲述他错过的一出有趣的戏似的。任何时候，当他们提及战争，或提及任何与他们熟悉的人，都会立即使谈话陷入停顿。

晚上，他上床睡觉，她会在自己的床上睡一会儿。她总是会在几个小时后来找他，用手帮助他解脱，然后他们一同入睡，第二天早上醒来，再次开始仪式。

一天早晨，她醒来发现他不在她身边。相反，他坐在办公桌前，衣冠楚楚，望着窗外。

“你应该回去继续研究了。我很好，可以一个人留在这里。”

她张开嘴表示抗议，但当她考虑接下来该说什么话时又停住了。´不，我得呆在这儿，你的状态不好。´

这并不是什么令人鼓舞的话。

相反，“我想确保你一切都没问题。”

他的下巴僵硬起来。“你为了照顾我而耽误了学业。我不接受。”他坚定地说。

赫敏叹了口气。“卢修斯，如果你想知道真相，早在我接手你的案子之前，我就想请一段时间的假了。”

卢修斯在椅子里转过身来，表情十分严肃和担忧。“为什么？你很聪明，你不应该让你的才华白白浪费掉。你想怎么做?”

听到他这样真心实意地夸奖她，她脸红了，感到既惊讶又受宠若惊。“我……我真的不知道。我一直想成为一名治疗师，但有时候，光聪明还不够。”

卢修斯对此很生气。“胡说八道！你在说什么？”

赫敏叹了口气。“我只喜欢我的治疗研究。我很喜欢它，但我不爱它。对它我不会投入全心的热爱。实际上，我不确定我是否真的对什么东西有热爱。”

卢修斯看了她一会儿。“所以你认为你真正的使命是每天晚上把我赶走？这就是你对接下来生活的计划吗?”

赫敏噘起嘴唇。“不，事实上，我想我会马上停止这么做。”

他对她狡猾地笑了笑。“很好，但你至少要提前两周通知我。”

赫敏不禁笑了。

“你不必热爱你的工作，赫敏。我相信他们需要你的帮助。你很擅长…帮助别人。”他轻声说。

“我很快就回去。我已经告诉我的主管我要请假照顾一个生病的朋友。他说我需要多少时间就花多少时间。此外，我在所有的测试内容中至少领先一个学期。”她自豪地说。

“真令人吃惊。”他讽刺地回答。

她笑了。“那么，今天早餐吃什么呢？”

晚上，赫敏爬上床。她没有像往常一样躺在他身边，而是被拉向他的身上。

“卢修斯…你在——”

“嘘，就…就让我…就一会儿…”他耳语到，他那坚硬的部位隔着她薄薄的内裤摩擦着她大腿内侧的阴蒂。他的双手紧紧抓着她的臀部，不停地捏着，挑逗她，同时把她更紧的贴向他。

她喘息又呻吟着，惊异于摩擦激起的性欲。

“就是这样，赫敏…向我展示你怎么…”

“卢修斯…”她喘息着开口，虚弱而徒劳地试图反抗。

他把她的臀部抓得更紧了，他贴紧她的身体，模拟着他坚硬的阴茎抵着她，冲向她的体内。“嘘…向我展示你会怎么做…假如我在你体内的话…展示给我看…”

赫敏感觉到在他的渴求下自己的内裤越来越湿了，她的乳头坚硬挺拔，身体背叛了她平常使用的抗议的伎俩。她那谨慎的天性在卢修斯臀部的动作下，在他包裹她的臀部并用他又硬又长的阴茎不断摩擦她的大腿内侧下变得不堪一击。

“噢…噢…卢修斯…”当她开始移动臀部以迎上他的节奏时，她再次呻吟起来。她渴望感受更多，即使她还穿着睡裙和内裤。

卢修斯低声咆哮着，“对…没错…就是这样…我的乖女孩…”

他的声音里充满了欲望和欢愉，打开了赫敏心中压抑已久的一道屏障。她撩起睡裙，跨坐在他身上。

卢修斯喘息着抬头，惊异地看着她露出丰满的胸部和高腰的黑色棉布内裤，眼神恍惚而梦幻。他的手很快覆盖住她的乳房，充满占有欲地捏住它们。赫敏把手撑在他的胸膛上以保持这个姿势，她来回移动着臀部，摩擦着他那现在不断渗出液体的阴茎，就好像他在他体内那样。

“噢！不要停，赫敏…”他乞求着，弓起身子。

她骑在他身上来回移动，摩擦着他们最敏感的部位，同时他不停地捏住，挤压，抚摸她的胸部，两人因为动作不停汗流浃背。她低头看向他，发现他正抬头望着她，她感到自己倾下身子，他的嘴唇覆上她的。很快她感到他的滚烫的黏液喷射出来，射到她的腹部和乳房上。这个吻徘徊在唇上，久久不去，他们的舌头懒洋洋地贴在一起，他高潮时的低吼还在她嘴里颤动。

她坐起身，低头看了看激情过后留下的乱糟糟的痕迹，她试图平息自己的欲望和未满足的高潮，而把注意力集中在身下的男人身上。她闭了一会儿眼睛，使自己平静下来。

当她睁开眼睛时，她笑着说，

“你现在更持久了。”


End file.
